Quest Whats mine is Yours!
Požadavky: 5 Smithing Doporučené: Lepší krumpáč než bronze, pro nižší levely i jídlo/zbraň na poražení čtyř level 2 nepřátel, aktivované lodestones Postup Dojděte za Doricem do jeho kovářské dílny na sever od Faladoru a promluvte si s ním. left Dozvíte se, že se mu poslední dobou nevysvětlitelně snížil počet zakázek, slibte mu tedy pomoc s výrobou ukázkových zbraní, které snad znovu zvednou zájem. Vybaví vás vakem a mapou s lokacemi na těžbu vysoce kvalitní rudy. right První zastávka, Dwarven Mine. Buď běžte na východ od Dorica a slezte po žebříku, nebo se proběhněte podchodem ve Faladoru. right Při pokusu o těžbu rudy na vás zaútočí Living rock brawler, udělejte s ním krátký proces a ruda je vaše. Po sebrání se automaticky vloží do vaku. left Situace se bude opakovat i ve varrockém jihozápadním dole, tam z brawlera mimo perfektní rudy získáte i zvláštní přívěsek. right Varrocký jihovýchodní důl, tentokrát po brawlerovi zůstane deník neznámého čaroděje, v němž jsou poznámky o studiu kamenných bytostí a zpráva o spolupráci s nějakým trpaslíkem za účelem zmaření Doricova podniku. right Teleportněte se k lodestonu v Port Sarim, a doběhněte k poslední stanici, dolu v Rimmingtonu. Těsně předtím, než vstoupíte, uvidíte čaroděje s trpaslíkem, jak očarovávají skálu a pak se teleportují pryč. Vy to neřešte, prostě vytěžte nějakou jinou. left Nyní vše zaneste zpět Doricovi. Se zájmem si počte v čarodějově deníku a poví vám, že zvláštní přívěsek je ve skutečnosti Gofannon amulet, amulet začínajících kovářů. Potom vás jako správný kamarád nechá ukázkové předměty, na kterých záleží celé jeho živobytí, s klidem vyrobit za sebe. Vyndejte tedy rudu, vytavte ji a vykovejte mu vysoce kvalitní bronzový meč a dýku. left Než se dostanete kamkoliv dále, musí výrobky nejprve ocenit Artisan’s Workshop ve východním Faladoru. Promluvte si tam s Akselem. right Aksel vám slíbí, že zbraně rád dovede k úplné dokonalosti, ale mezitím od vás potřebuje vymámit ze Stena hlášení o postupu. Ve východní části dílny seběhněte po schodech dolů, Sten postává někde tam u kolejí. left Trať do Keldagrimu ještě zdaleka není hotová, nutně potřebuje víc dělníků. Ačkoliv na vás nenápadně mrkne, můžete se na něj s klidem v duši vykašlat a vrátit se za Akselem. Ten vás pošle s dokončenými zbraněmi za pážetem sira Amika. Najdete ho v přízemí největší věže faladorského hradu. left Zbraně se mu zalíbí a nechá vás jít nahoru. Přijdete v pravý čas, abyste odhalili zakrslého slídila, který se za vás chtěl vydávat. left Sir Amik s ním okamžitě utne veškerá jednání. Vy se dozvíte, že podlý trpaslík je ve skutečnosti Boric, Doricův syn. Vezměte ho tedy za otcem, aby si vše vyříkali mezi čtyřma očima (pochopitelně s vámi jako s nestranným porotcem). left Musíte hádku směřovat takovým způsobem, aby se Boric a Doric nakonec usmířili. Snažte se vybírat témata týkající se Boricova dětství a mládí. Až se všichni společně obejmete a vypláčete, Boric s Doricem se dohodnou, že si založí firmu Doric & Syn s vámi jako business partnerem. Zatímco si trpaslíci vychutnávají chvilku pro sebe, vy dostanete rudu, ze které máte vykovat vývěsní štít, ozdobné kroužkové a plátové brnění. V dílně, jako je tato, se ale nedá vůbec pracovat, tak rovnou můžete seběhnout do jeskyně za domem a trochu tam poklidit. left Až vše dokončíte k plné spokojenosti Dorica a Borica, oficiálně si plácnete na menší oslavě. right Odměna: Gofannon amulet 1.000 Mining XP 400 Smithing XP 180 gp left Jednou z odměn je i nabití Gofannon amuletu, který zvyšuje získané zkušenosti do Miningu a Smithingu, až do dané hodnoty (podobně jako clan ring). Další nabití získáte z drobných pochůzek po questu (pouze pro membery). Doric a Boric - tasky Ani po questu pochopitelně nekončí vaše úloha business partnera, a tak zatímco Doric bude rozehřívat zkřehlé klouby u pece a Boric cosi šlukovat v podzemí, vy máte jedinečnou příležitost vyřídit jim všechny obchodní zakázky za úplně nulovou finanční odměnu. Budete teď rozhodně potřebovat dobrý krumpáč, hromadu rudy/barů a kdo má, tak TokKul-Zo pro bankování i rychlou pec nebo Explorer’s ring 4 na superheat. Odměna za dokončení všech tasků je 183.500 nabití amuletu, 48.000 Smithing a 13.000 Mining XP při levelech 75 Smithing a 60 Mining (nelze boostovat). Doric #1: Smithing for Sten Požadavky: 12 Smithing a 10 bronze barů Promluvte si s Doricem. Sten z Artisan’s Workshop potřebuje 5x bronze full helm, vykovejte je (musíte až potom, co vezmete task). Skočte za Stenem a předejte mu helmy, nyní se ale menší brigádě nevyhnete. Položte pět yardů bronzových kolejnic (5x bronze track 100%, návod zde). Po práci oznamte Stenovi úspěch a task je hotov. Odměna: 250 Smithing XP, 750 nabití amuletu Doric #2: Attack of the Trolls Požadavky: Death Plateau (nová verze nutná) 18 Smithing a 26 bronze barů Doric vás pošle vykovat 3x bronze platebody a 3x bronze kiteshield pro Commandera Denultha v Burthorpe. Burthorpe má vlastní důl, pec i kovadlinu, vše můžete vyrobit až na místě. Během rozhovoru s Denulthem najednou přiběhne vystrašený voják a oznámí veliteli, že se jedno z půltuctu děl na střeše rozbilo. Ještěže je zrovna poblíž kvalifikovaný kovář. Dojděte si za Doricem pro moudrou radu. Vysvětlí vám, jak vyrobit náhradní díl (1x cannon repair part); stačí jen 2 bronze bary zpracované na jeho kovadlině. Narychlo splácanou bronzovou záplatu pak nasaďte na masivní železné dělo, které najdete na střeše silně bráněné burthorpské pevnosti (nemusíte se bát, že byste museli po schodech, někdo tam naštěstí nechává viset žebřík). Už se jen skočte pochlubit Denulthovi a task je hotov. Odměna: 500 Smithing XP, 1.500 nabití amuletu Doric #3: Warhammers and Longswords Požadavky: 24 Smithing a 25 iron barů Od Dorica budete vysláni přímo na sever do skřetí vesnice, promluvte si s generály o jejich objednávce. Jako obvykle se strhne hádka, tentokrát jestli je lepší nepřítele rozsekat nebo rozdrtit. Nakvašeně jim tedy slíbíte, že vyrobíte jak 5x iron longsword, tak 5x iron warhammer. Až se vrátíte se zbraněmi, zjistíte, že je generálové chápou jako dárek. Když se je pokusíte vyvést z omylu, pohrozí vám, že Dorica u ostatních klanů pomluví. Se skřípěním zubů jim tedy předejte dar a od goblinů si vezměte na památku nějaké bezcenné harampádí (ve skutečnosti knížka o Smithingu). Odměna: 750 Smithing XP, 2.250 nabití amuletu Doric #4: Burial Armour Požadavky: 30 Smithing a 20 iron ore Další výlet do Artisan’s Workshop, tentokát půjde o dvacet kousků pohřebního brnění. Burial armour podrobněji zde, jinak ve stručnosti v Artisan’s Workshop vložíte 20 iron ore na pás (klidně i noted), vytáhnete 20x iron ingot I a na kovadlinách v zadní části dílny vykovejte dvacet libovolných kusů železného pohřebního brnění (pokud budete navíc kovat věc v rámečku v horní části obrazovky, dostanete víc XP) a hoďte ho do roury. Nezapomeňte oznámit Suakovi hotovou práci a task je hotov. Odměna: 1.500 Smithing XP, 4.500 nabití amuletu Doric #5: A Gnomish Request Požadavky: 48 Smithing a 50 steel barů Vezměte od Dorica zakázku pro gnómy, tentokrát je potřeba 10x steel sword a 8x gnome platebody pro Commandera Montaie na bitevním poli jižně od Ardougne. Gnome platebody vyrobíte z hotového steel platebody na Doricově kovadlině. Odměna: 5.000 Smithing XP, 15.000 nabití amuletu Doric #6: Fremennik of War Požadavky: 59 Smithing a 60 mithril barů Zatímco si Doric bude vychutnávat už pátou koupel ve zlatě v kuse, vy můžete donést 20x mithril warhammer Skulgrimenovi v obchodě s helmami v Rellecce (cesta nejlépe přes lyru či house teletabletu; jinak Seers' Village/Lunar Isle lodestone). Odměna: 8.000 Smithing XP, 24.000 nabití amuletu Doric #6: Nostalgic Warhammers Požadavky: 64 Smithing Doric vás vyšle za Santirim, keldagrimským trpaslíkem, který by rád vlastnil repliku válečného kladiva první generace. Vezměte si buď vozík z Varrocku, nebo fairy ring (DKS) a ve městě si promluvte s trpaslíkem v tom nejseverozápadnějším domě. Santiri vám vysvětlí situaci a odkáže vás na Supreme Commander Bisi, který by vám mohl poskytnout základní materiál na práci. Promluvte si s ním a dostanete black warhammer. První generace kladiv nebyla nic moc, proto musíte kvalitní zbraň rozbít. Praštěte do ní na libovolné kovadlině (jedna je hned ve vedlejší budově) a pochlubte se Santirimu. Santiri vás okamžitě vyhodí. Jak by taky ne, vždyť jste si dovolili vydávat bezcenný šunt osmnácté generace za tu první! Doporučí vám ale knihovnu (velká budova u řeky), tak se do ní skočte podívat a promluvte si s knihovníkem. Ten vám vysvětlí, že jste k úpravě zbraně nepoužili dostatečnou sílu. V budově na jih od banky se nachází Stonemason, zeptejte se ho, zda byste si nemohli na chvíli vypůjčit jeho buchar (stojí v rohu). Vylepšete zbraň a utíkejte ji ukázat Santirimu. Šestá generace! ŠESTÁ! Co si to dovolujete?! Pravá první generace má přece nádherný povlak rzi! Inu co se dá dělat, hoďte milé kladivo do studny (malý kus na jihovýchod od mostu). Santiri se při pohledu na blyštivou nádheru první generace málem rozpláče jako malé dítě a vy dostanete zaslouženou odměnu. Odměna: 12.000 Smithing XP, 36.000 nabití amuletu Doric #7: The Mysterious Client Požadavky: 75 Smithing a 50 adamant barů Doric vám tentokrát ukáže zajímavou objednávku. Někdo mu v noci hodil před dílnu bednu s anonymním požadavkem na 25x adamant scimitar. No co, zákazník je zákazník, tak vykovejte potřebné zbraně, naládujte je do bedny a tu položte na smluvené místo – totiž pařez za faladorským obchodem s drahokamy. Abyste se ujistili, že nezásobujete žádné lapky, počkáte si u zdi obchodu. Po chvíli si pro šavle dojde opičí ninja, ale jakmile vás zpozoruje, budete omráčeni vrhacím banánem. Po probuzení u sebe najdete naškrábanou omluvu. Nakonec řekněte Doricovi, co jste se dozvěděli, a poslední Doricův task je tím hotov. Odměna: 20.000 Smithing XP, 60.000 nabití amuletu Boric #1 Požadavky: 30 Mining Naštěstí je tu ještě Boric a jeho Mining tasky. Ta ruda na bary se přece sama nenatěží! Promluvte si s ním a dozvíte se, že od vás potřebuje natěžit 30x coal u Coal Trucks. Tam se dostanete buď přes games necklace (Barbarian Outpost) a pak na jih, nebo ze Seers' Village. Natěžte uhlí, hoďte ho do vozíku a nezapomeňte poblíž stojícímu trpaslíkovi oznámit úspěch. Odměna: 1.500 Mining XP, 4.500 nabití amuletu Boric #2 Požadavky: 40 Mining Kouzelník z questu podle všeho pokračuje ve své činnosti a ubozí horníci jsou tak často sežráni obřími kusy kamene. Vaším úkolem je jít do daných dolů (viz obdržený seznam) a zlikvidovat celkem 4 living rock brawlery, kteří se objeví při pokusu o těžbu. Konkrétně se jedná o tyto doly: Severovýchodní důl v Ardougne (stačí se držet cesty, je to ten důl s železem a medvědem) Důl v Al-Kharidu (na sever od města) Severovýchodní důl v Brimhavenu (zlato) Lumbridgeský západní důl (jihozápadní roh bažiny) Odměna: 3.500 Mining XP, 10.500 nabití amuletu Boric #3 Požadavky: 60 Mining Zbývá už jen natěžit 10x mithril ore a 15x coal v Mining guildě (včetně přilehlého resource dungeonu). Až potřebnou rudu natěžíte, doneste ji zpět Boricovi. Pozor, nepočítá se ruda získaná přes Varrock smithing armour nebo shooting star bonus. Odměna: 8.000 Mining XP, 24.000 nabití amuletu A tak Hloupý Honza dokončil nekonečné pochůzky, dostal omšelý, rezavý amulet a dopomohl jedné rozhádané rodině ke štěstí a blahobytu. A jak je vidět na vývěsním štítu a na manekýnech uvnitř kovárny, Doric ani Boric vydělanými penězi rozhodně neplýtvali na předražené blbosti.